bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Ludwig
"Beer, who said beer?! BEEERRRRR!" '' Jack is an important character in the Michael Diaz series. Pretty much as the supplier of their 'contraband' but over the course of the year him and Michael had grown closer and are now great friends. He's 20 years old. Characteristics Careless, sloppy, party animal you name it. He is often found to be dead drunk and a very firm party animal, Michael often jokes that he's got a "pretty strong right arm, because he is always lifting alcohol into his mouth". He very rarely follows the rules and when he breaks them he "does it out of the name of fun!" The stuff that he owns is often in rough shape because he can't keep something long before breaking it. Like his '56 Chevy Pickup, everytime Michael sees it there's a magical new dent. He is the constant life of the party and he seems to never tire, he is a strong pot smoker and although he's an informant he is very prone to peace and love. Due to this persona he is a very positive, upbeat person. Also being very supportive and he is a constant joker like Michael. He is a very skilled guitar player and he can play the classic rock very well. He is also known for getting around, being sneaky, and he is a prime thief and a deceptive liar. Jack is also Towny leader, Edgar Munson's, cousin. Appearance He stands at 6'0 and weighs about 178 pounds. He's got a slim build and he often always wears his blue torn jeans, with a grey undershirt. He sports a tattoo of an red Asian dragon which goes around most of his torso and arms. He has long, brown, greasy hair that goes almost all the way down to his chin. Michael thinks he looks like a 1980's rocker. He's got dark, deep blue eyes that are like oceans. He is caucasian. Bio Born and raised in Bullworth he was against going to the academy because he felt it was an institution for the man. Instead he was homeschooled. After Jimmy's first year at the academy Gary started to deploy his reach in the area and Jack didn't like that. Jack is a Edgar's cousin and so he asked him for help. Jack has a hatred of the townies but he knows many of their secrets and he often intercepts their contraband. Relationships '''Jimmy Hopkins: After Gary's second rise to power Jack learned from Edgar very well who Jimmy Hopkins was. He turned to him for help with Gary. Edgar does not know of Jack's betrayal so right now he's their inside man.' Michael Diaz: They met through Hopkins and share a similiar enemy. They became close friends and Jack often lets him in on his contraband. The Townies: He hates what the Townies have become so he is a secret inside man on everything going on between them. He tells Michael of everything they're doing on an almost day to day basis. Right now they are unaware. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys